


February Words 26: Hypothesis

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, New Relationship, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, References to Knotting, Stiles Stilinski & Scott McCall - Freeform, Werewolves are known but not, past Stiles Stilinski/OMC - Freeform, past Stiles Stilinski/Others - Freeform, werewolf heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles hoped he was right. It wasn’t as if there were any books on this, or at least none that he can get his hands on.





	February Words 26: Hypothesis

Stiles hoped he was right. It wasn’t as if there were any books on this, or at least none that he can get his hands on without having to speak to, well, Peter.

He was  _not_ going to speak to Peter. Right or wrong, he’d never, ever hear the end of it.

He closed the calendar in his browser so he couldn’t linger on the fact that he had today and tomorrow marked as the probable beginning of his heat. He hated his heat. He wasn’t alone in that, of course, but apparently he was in the two percent of omegas who suffered the most. That unfortunate fact went with the way his eyes glowed a little when he was stressed or turned on, and that he was more likely than most to hear a conversation from the other side of the room, or smell that a dog had pissed on the sidewalk.

Yay for genetic throwbacks to one’s werewolf-y ancestors.

Yay.

He could never make that sound sarcastic enough in his head.

As a teenager, Stiles had thought that spending his heat with someone else, especially an alpha, would make all the difference. His last relationship, the only one that had ever really gotten to the heat-sharing point, had proved that wrong. Andre had seemed like the perfect alpha. Unfortunately the fact that he hadn’t been able to ease Stiles’ heat, even though he’d been warned by Stiles, and Stiles’ dad — one of the most embarrassing conversations Stiles had ever had the displeasure of overhearing — and Melissa — Stiles had been half thankful for the intervention of a medical professional, half mortified — that he probably wouldn’t be able to ease Stiles’ need, and that no one would think less of him for it? Well, when it came down to it, Andre had taken it as a personal affront to his status as an alpha, accused Stiles of faking the fact that his heat hadn’t broken, and ended the relationship without further ado.

Scott had almost taken the guy’s head off the next time he saw him out and about: Scott was a good friend, even if he was a little too gung-ho about the concept of not letting the rest of the world know he was an actual, full-on werewolf. It wasn’t as if they were thought to have all died out years ago, or anything. Meh.

Which, well, that was the crux of the current situation, really — werewolves.

After Andre, Stiles had dated, but every time he thought about trying to be long-term with someone, the idea that he might somehow offend their  _delicate alpha sensibilitie_ s with his  _debilitating biological necessities_  kinda killed the romance.

Then the thing with him and Derek happened.

It was still happening.

Derek was a little old fashioned, truth be told, so they hadn’t really gotten past more than sloppy makeouts and fully-clothed snuggles during said make-outs that left Stiles with the distinct impression that Derek might be a little more alpha than any other alpha he’d ever known. Not that Stiles had known that many alphas, but still. The average alpha had sizeable assets, but Derek not only seemed to outdo that, but he also apparently had other assets about the vicinity of his, um, asset.

Stiles shook his head as he stood up. He needed to stop talking to himself as if someone might be listening: the reality was that Derek seemed to have a knot on his cock. The night that Stiles had first noticed it, he’d come home to his apartment, stripped off as he walked in his front door, and come with his fingers barely inside himself.

Just the idea of a knot seemed to be enough to get him off. Hopefully the real thing would do even more than that.

They hadn’t seen each other naked yet, but Derek had nodded and quietly answered, “It would be my honor,” when Stiles had asked him to be his heat-partner.

Stiles fanned the neck of his t-shirt and decided that leaving for Derek’s place now would be a good thing. He picked up his overnight-bag, grabbed his phone, and headed for the door.

♠

_hypothesis (n): a proposition, or set of propositions, set forth as an explanation for the occurrence of some specified group of phenomena, either asserted merely as a provisional conjecture to guide investigation (working hypothesis) or accepted as highly probable in the light of established facts_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.


End file.
